everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Juniper Charming/Relationships
This page is comprised of Juniper Charming's relationships with the various characters she interacts with. Family Parents Father - Easton Charming TBA Mother - Journey Charming TBA Siblings Juniper is extremely close to her siblings, all of them, as three of the few people that support her dream to travel. While she is out, she constantly calls, texts, and emails her siblings tell them about her travels and she always sends gifts to them. Sister - Kaelyn Charming TBA Brother - Liam Charming TBA Brother - AJ Charming TBA Grandparents Juniper has one set of grandparents, her father's parents, Colton and Siena. She is extremely close to both of them who she sees more as parent-figures. It is true Colton was the one to get Juniper into traveling and seeing cultures, and he does not regret it. Colton and Siena fully support and take care of Juniper's expenses, trusting her not to go overboard (which she has not done). Like with her siblings, Juniper sends Colton and Siena gifts who treasure every single one. In fact, they have an area in their living room dedicated to Juniper's gifts and her travels. Future Family On the night of her 21st birthday, Mali takes Juniper out to celebrate. Juniper ends up having a one-night stand with a guy she hardly knows which later results in her pregnancy with her son, Grayson. Though only 21, Juniper pushes through with the help of her older sister, who already had a child. Friends Because of her traveling, Juniper doesn't really call anyone "friends". She has met some people that she would like to be friends with, but worries about her traveling all the time. Mali Wattana Mali is one of the first people Juniper befriended when visiting Thailand. She is also one of the people that do not care that Juniper travels for a living and finds it interesting and exciting. Mali excitedly awaits for any gifts and letters from Juniper talking about her travels. Pets Niles During Animal calling, a snake came to Juniper, who she named Niles. Niles enjoys wrapping himself around Juniper, never wrapping too tightly. Niles is currently traveling with Juniper all over the world. Juniper really loves her snake and will to make sure he is alright. Unfortunately, the traveling starts to become too much for Niles, and in order to keep her pet healthy, Juniper leaves him with her grandparents to care for. Bella Russo During her travels in Siberia, Juniper ends up adopting a Samoyed puppy that she names Bella Russo. Bella joins Juniper and Niles on their travels around the world and eventually joins in on the Vlogs. When traveling got too much for Niles, Bella becomes Juniper's sole companion. Romance Juniper identifies as bisexual, but only her twin brother, Liam knows it. What she doesn't know is that Kaelyn knows about it and is totally okay with it. She doesn't care as long as her siblings are happy, she is happy. As a full-time traveler, Juniper does sometimes get lonely and often goes to a bar or night club to let loose. A few times, she's slept with someone but was always careful. ??? - Elvira Alvarez TBA Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages